Hayato Gokudera
Hayato Gokudera wurde am 9. September geboren und ist zu 3/4 Italiener und zu 1/4 Japaner. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Klavierspieler, was er von seiner verstorbenen Mutter geerbt hat. Nachdem er von Tsuna in einem Kampf besiegt wurde, ist er der festen Überzeugung, seine rechte Hand zu werden. Hayato ist bei den weiblichen Mitschülern äußerst beliebt und hat einen großen Fanclub. Dies wird deutlich, als ihm unzählige Mädchen am Valentinstag folgen und ihm ihre Schokolade schenken wollen, was Hayato aber wenig interessiert. In der Klasse hat er das Image des "Badboys", ist jedoch sehr intelligent und bekommt in seinen Tests stets volle Punktzahl. Im Manga ist er außerdem ein Kettenraucher, was im Anime entfernt wurde. Mit seinen Zigaretten zündet er im Manga sein Dynamit an. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Gokudera als Kind Hayato war schon als Kind ein exzellenter Klavierspieler. Durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit verlor er jedoch schnell die Lust daran. Seine Schwester Bianchi machte ihm stets Kekse, welche jedoch schon damals durch ihre giftige Kochkunst ungenießbar waren. Unter dem Einfluss der Kekse spielte Hayato stets wirre Stücke auf dem Klavier, was trotzdem bei seinem Publikum anzukommen schien. Seit dieser Zeit wird Hayato immer übel, wenn er das Gesicht von Bianchi sieht.Episode 3Manchmal fällt er sogar in Ohnmacht. Komischerweise kann er ihr ins Gesicht blicken, wenn sie eine Brille trägt. Nachdem er das Klavierspielen aufgegeben hatte, trat er der Mafia bei. Jedoch akzeptierte ihn kein Boss in seiner Familie, da er nicht rein italienisches Blut hatte und immer noch als Klavierspieler angesehen wurde. Um stärker zu werden, trainierte er mit Dr. Shamal, welcher damals bei seiner Familie angestellt war. Shamal war zu dieser Zeit Hayatos Vorbild. Shamal glaubte, dass Hayato seinen Haarschnitt kopiert habe und nun auch seine Technik, die Trident Moskitos, lernen wollte. So brachte Shamal Hayato bei, mit Dynamit umzugehen. Hayato faszinierten die Explosionen, wodurch er Dynamit als seine Hauptwaffe festlegte. Mit der Zeit bekam er den Spitznamen "Hurricane Bomb Hayato", was durch seine Fähigkeit, Dynamit überall an seinem Körper verstecken zu können, geschah. Bianchi und er sind eigentlich Halbgeschwister, wie man in der Future Arc erfährt. Beide haben verschiedene Mütter. Bianchis Mutter war mit Hayatos Vater verheiratet, seine Mutter war jedoch nur eine Affäre. Hayatos Mutter war eine bekannte Klavierspielerin, was sie ihrem Sohn vererbte. Hayatos Vater verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in sie. Jedoch war es für Mafiabosse nicht erlaubt, von anderen Frauen Kinder zu bekommen, wodurch man überall erzählte, Hayato sei von Bianchis Mutter und wohnte im Anwesen der Familie. Seine echte Mutter hatte die Erlaubnis, ihren Sohn drei Mal im Jahr zu besuchen. Vor seinem dritten Geburtstag wurde sie jedoch in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt und starb. Jedoch schienen die Bedingungen des Unfalls so unecht, dass es schwer ein Unfall hätte sein können. So kam man darauf, dass es Selbstmord gewesen sein musste, was jedoch auch unrealistisch war. Hayatos Mutter hatte sich immer auf jedes Treffen gefreut und ihm sogar ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft. Hayato erfuhr, als er acht Jahre alt war, dass sie seine richtige Mutter gewesen ist. Daraufhin riss er den Tag danach aus.Kapitel 162, Episode 89 = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben thumb|left|200px|Gokudera am Anfang des MangasHayato kommt als Austauschschüler aus Italien an die Namimori Mittelschule und wird sofort von fast allen Mädchen umschwärmt. Die Mädchen beschließen schon nach wenigen Minuten, einen Fanclub zu gründen. Hayato ist Tsuna gegenüber grob und gemein, das Erste was er tut, ist, ihm gegen Tisch und Stuhl zu treten. Während des ganzen Schultages spürt Tsuna seine Blicke im Rücken. Nach dem Volleyballtunier stellt sich Tsuna Gokudera, welcher von Reborn nach Japan gerufen wurde; die beiden haben sich jedoch noch nie getroffen. Gokudera offenbart Tsuna, dass er es nicht zulasse, dass er Vongola X wird. So bekämpft Gokudera Tsuna mit seinen Bomben, wird jedoch zum Schluss selber zum Opfer, da er seine Triple Bombs noch nicht richtig beherrscht und ihm die Bomben zu Füßen fallen. thumb|Kapitel 3 Manga 1 Tsuna jedoch rettet ihn und löscht auch die Bomben zu Hayatos Füßen, woraufhin Hayato vor ihm auf die Knie fällt und sich entschuldigt. Er hatte nie die Absicht selber Vongola X (X'' für römische Zehn, d.h. zehnter Boss der Familie) zu werden sondern wollte Tsuna einfach nur testen. Von diesem Moment an stellt sich Gokudera in Tsunas Dienst und ist fest entschlossen, seine rechte Hand zu werden. Kokuyo Arc Hayato ist als drittstärkster Schüler von Namimori gelistet und wird deshalb von Chikusa angegriffen. Während des Kampfes erkennt Chikusa, dass Hayato zur Vongola Familie gehört. Hayato behauptet sich mittelmäßig im Kampf, glaubt aber nach einem ausschlaggebenden Treffer gewonnen zu haben. Als Tsuna am Ort des Geschehens eintrifft, attackiert ihn Chikusa aus dem Hinterhalt, weswegen Hayato sich schützend vor Tsuna wirft und die volle Wucht der Attacke abbekommt. Danach wird er von Dr. Shamal behandelt, kann jedoch aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen nichts tun. Deshalb injiziert er sich selbst das Gift eines Trident Moskitos, um Tsuna und den anderen bei dem Angriff auf Kokuyo Land zu helfen. Durch den Trident Moskito erleidet er jedoch schnell schweres Fieber. Als sich die Gruppe durch das Hauptgebäude schlägt, kämpft er gegen Chikusa, um ihn von den anderen fern zu halten. Durch das Fieber ist er jedoch stark geschwächt und wird aus dem Hinterhalt von Ken attackiert. Durch diese Aktion wird jedoch auch der verschüttete Hibari wieder befreit. Hayato gibt darauf Hibari das Antivirus von Shamal gegen den Sakura Virus, welcher Hibari kampfunfähig machte. Später im Kampf verletzt Mukuro ihn mit seinem Speer, wodurch er in der Lage ist, seinen Körper steuern zu können. Varia Arc thumb|left|Sturmring Zu Beginn der Varia Arc wird Hayato zusammen mit Tsuna und Yamamoto in einen Kampf mit Squalo Superbi verwickelt und verliert gegen ihn. Kurz darauf findet er einen Ring (zumindest die Hälfte davon) in einem Brief. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ein halber Vongola-Ring ist. Hayato ist sofort davon begeistert, Tsunas Sturmwächter zu werden. Um sich für den kommenden Kampf gegen die Varia vorzubereiten, geht er zu Dr. Shamal und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Dieser willigt erst nicht ein, aber nachdem er sieht, wie viele Verletzungen Hayato durch sein Training bekommen hat, beginnt er, ihn zu trainieren. Im Kampf um die Vongola-Ringe ist sein Gegner Belphegor. Dieser Kampf hat ein Zeitlimit von 15 Minuten. Nach dieser Zeit würden die Windmaschinen, die im obersten Stock der Namimori Mittelschule platziert wurden, explodieren. Im Kampf gegen Belphegor hat Hayato am Anfang Probleme, da Bels Messer ihn zu treffen scheinen, egal wo er sich befindet. Der Trick dahinter ist, das Belphegor zu Beginn des Kampfes unsichtbare Drähte an Hayato befestigt hat, an denen seine Messer befestigt sind und so in jede Ecke gelangen können. Nachdem Gokudera Bels Trick durchschaut hat, ist der Kampf ausgeglichener. Hayato zeigt zum ersten Mal seine neuen Waffen: Raketenbomben. Schließlich kann er Belphegor überlisten und ihn zu Boden werfen, aber die beiden liefern sich mit letzter Kraft einen harten kampf um den Sturmring. Gokudera will Tsuna unbedingt beeindrucken, nachdem Lambo den letzten Kampf verloren hatte. Kurz bevor die Windmaschinen endgültig explodieren und sowohl Hayato als auch Belphegor töten würden, kann Tsuna ihn überzeugen, dass es unsinnig ist für so etwas zu sterben. So entscheidet sich Hayato zu leben und kehrt zu seinen Freunden zurück, auch wenn er keinen Ring hat und somit die Varia gewinnt. thumb|Kampf um den Sturmring Im Endkampf von Tsuna und Xanxus ist Gokudera kampfunfähig bis Hibari ihm das Gegengift bringt. Danach rettet er Lambo vor Levi A Than und gibt Ryohei danach ebenfalls das Gegengift gegen das Gift der Cervello. Zusammen mit Yamamoto will er Chrome retten, wird jedoch mit ihm von einer Illusion Mammons ausgetrickst. Am Ende werden die beiden von Ryoheis Maximum Cannon gerettet. Future Arc Als Gokudera in der Zukunft ankommt, findet er Tsuna vor sich in einem Sarg sitzend wieder. Tsuna erklärt ihm, dass Hayato den Platz mit sich selbst aus zehn Jahren in der Zukunft getauscht hat, mit dem er bis eben noch geredet hat. Neben sich findet Hayato einen Aktenkoffer, der offensichtlich ihm aus der Zukunft gehört. Darin befindet sich eine Box und ein Text in G-Staben. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, was ihnen die G-Staben mitteilen sollen, werden sie von einer Unbekannten attackiert, die sich als Lal Mirch entpuppt. Tsuna und Hayato kämpfen gegen sie, haben aber keine Chance. Danach stellt sich Lal als Verbündete heraus und eskortiert die beiden zum Vongola-Versteck. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von einem Strau Mosca angegriffen, der jedoch von Future Yamamoto besiegt wird. thumb|left|Future Gokudera Nachdem die vier in der Basis angekommen sind, werden sie von Reborn begrüßt. Gokudera und Tsuna erfahren von den Verhältnissen und Vorkommnissen in der Zukunft und sind bereit zu kämpfen. Danach bekommen die Vongolamitglieder einen Notruf von Adult Lambo und I-Pin, die Haru und Kyoko in den Unterschlupf bringen wollen. Es kommt zum Kampf mit Nosaru und Tazaru. Mitten im Kampf werden Yamamoto, I-Pin, Lambo, Haru und Kyoko mit ihren Persönlichkeiten aus der Vergangenheit getauscht. Gokudera steht nun Nosaru gegenüber, aber seine Bomben richten nichts gegen ihn aus. Er erinnert sich an Future Yamamotos Worte und schafft es, mit seinem Vongola-Ring eine Sturmflamme zu produzieren, mit der er die Box öffnet, die im Aktenkoffer von Future Gokudera war. Mit seiner neuen Waffe, dem Flame Arrow, schafft er es Nosaru zu besiegen. Ein paar Tage später verschwindet Kyoko, um ihren Bruder zu suchen, der in der Zukunft vermisst wird. Gleichzeitig erhalten sie ein Signal von Hibird, der sie direkt zu Hibari führt. Während Tsuna mit Lal Kyoko sucht, gehen Gokudera und Yamamoto zu dem Platz, wo sie Hibirds Signal gesehen haben. Dort werden sie von Gamma überrascht und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Gokudera handelt egoistisch und arrogant gegenüber Yamamoto und teilt ihm unfreundlich mit, dass es für ihn keinen Nutzen in diesem Kampf gibt. Hayato kämpft eine Weile gegen Gamma, hat jedoch kaum eine Chance. Dann greift Yamamoto ein und schlägt Gokudera zur Seite. Er macht ihm klar, dass er mit diesem Verhalten niemals Tsunas rechte Hand werden könne, wenn er schlechte Beziehungen mit den anderen Wächtern habe. Yamamotos Worte öffnen Gokudera die Augen und gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen Gamma, werden von ihm jedoch schwer verletzt. Im letzten Moment taucht Hibari auf und rettet die beiden.Kapitel 151, 152; Episode 80, 81 Nachdem Gokudera sich erholt hat, beginnt er mit seiner Schwester Bianchi zu trainieren, was jedoch fehlschlägt. So gibt ihm Bianchi das Sistema C.A.I., eine Waffe, die Future Gokudera entwickelt hat, jedoch nich tvervollständigen konnte. Daraufhin schließt sich Gokudera in die Bücherei ein und versucht, das Sistema C.A.I. zu vervollständigen, was ihm schließlich gelingt. Als Resultat zeigt sich ihm auch sein Box Tier – Uri, ein Leopard. Mit Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lal Mirch und Ryohei dringt Gokudera in die Melon Basis ein. Nach dem Kampf von Lal Mirch gegen Ginger Bread informieren Offiziere Shoichi Irie über die Anwesenheit der Wächter und dem Vongola X. Daraufhin beginnt er mit seinem Schönwetter Mare-Ring, die Melon Basis zu verändern. Die Gruppe wird getrennt und Hayato ist mit Ryohei alleine. thumb|Uri Durch die Veränderung der Melon Basis treffen die beiden auf Gamma, mit dem Gokudera noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Zuerst bekämpft ihn Ryohei, der jedoch keine Chance gegen ihn hat. Danach sieht es so aus, als könne Gokudera Gamma mit Leichtigkeit durch Sistema C.A.I. besiegen, bis Gamma eine Upgradebox für seine Box-Tiere verwendet. Im letzten Moment erscheint Uri, die durch die Aktivierungsenergie von Kangaryu (Ryoheis Box-Tier) zu einem erwachsenen Leoparden geworden ist und sich schützend vor Gokudera stellt.Kapitel 192, 1943 Nun ist der Kampf ausgeglichen und die beiden verlangen sich alles ab. Der Kampf endet mit einem Unentschieden, da beide alles in eine letzte Attacke setzen und so den Raum zerstören. Später werden Gokudera und Ryohei von Kusakabe, Lambo, I-Pin und Chrome gerettet und dringen zu Hibari vor, wo Hayato mit letzter Kraft den frisch angekommen Hibari aus der Vergangenheit vor Genkishis Attacke schützt. Leider müssen sie jedoch fliehen, da Hibaris Box-Tier Amok läuft und droht, einen Teil der Basis zu zerstören. Die Truppe wird schließlich durch Schlafgas betäubt. Als Gokudera wieder zu sich kommt, stellt sich heraus, dass Shoichi eigentlich ihr Verbündeter ist. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er, Future Tsuna und Future Hibari die ganze Aktion geplant haben. Darauf gibt er ihnen ihre Vongola-Boxen, die er für Future Tsuna aufbewahren sollte. Zurück im Vongola-Versteck erscheint Dino und erklärt Gokudera, dass es seine Aufgabe ist, Lambo und Ryohei (der inzwischen auch aus der Vergangenheit gekommen ist) zu trainieren. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Gokudera wird dazu auserwählt, zusammen mit Tsuna, Yamamoto, Spanner und Shoichi Irie im Choice Kampf anzutreten. Dieser Kampf wurde von Byakuran ausgerufen, um die Vongola zu besiegen und die sieben Vongola-Ringeansichzureißen. Während Shoichi und Spanner koordinieren und Tsuna und Yamamoto offensiv agieren, bleibt Gokudera als letzter Mann hinten und bildet die Verteidigungslinie. Nachdem Tsuna und Yamamoto ihre Gegner ausgeschaltet haben, ist KikyodamitfertigalleKöder zu eliminieren und hat somit den richtigen Standpunkt der Vongola-Basis ausgemacht. Kikyo ist schnell unterwegs und trifft schließlich auf Hayato. Dieser ist den schnellen Bewegungen von Kikyo jedoch nicht gewachsen und kann gerade so ausweichen. Als Hayato sein Sistema C.A.I.aktivierenwill, werden seine Boxen von Kikyos Ranken und Pflanzen umschlungen, so dass sie wirklungslos sind. Kikyo macht sich weiter auf den Weg zur Basis, wo Shoichi und Spanner nun mit Laser auf ihn schießen. Während Kikyo abgelenkt ist, feuert Gokudera von hinten mit seinen Raketenbomben auf ihn. Kikyo zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und jagt kurzerhand das Motorad von Gokudera in die Luft. Nachdem die Vongola gegen die Millefiore Famiglia verloren haben, ist er zusammen mit Tsuna an Shoichis Seite, als dieser erklärt, wieso sie Byakuran besiegen müssen. Nachdem Yuni auftaucht und das Choice Spiel für ungültig erklärt, versucht Byakuran Yuni mit allen Mitteln wieder zu sich zu ziehen, da er so die Arcobaleno-Schnuller verliert. Sie lässt sich jedoch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen und flieht mit Tsuna und seiner Familie zurück nach Namimori. Um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen, hilft Gokudera Squalo und Hibari dabei, die Funeral Wreaths abzulenken. Dabei setzt er eine Erweiterung seines Sistema C.A.I ein, das Flame Missile. Inheritance Succession Arc thumb|Gokudera besteht G.s Prüfung thumb|Tornado Flame Arrow Future Final Battle Arc thumb|left|Gokudera und Gs Bogen Als sie wieder in Namimori angekommen sind, wird ihre Untergrundbasis von Zakuro vernichtet, weshalb sie Unterschlupf bei Adult I-Pins Meister Kawahira suchen. Kawahira trickst Zakuro aus, verschwindet dann aber. In einem unbemerkten Augenblick schafft es Torikabuto als Illusion von Lambo in das Haus zu gelangen. Tsuna und seine Freunde können ihn, Kikyo und Bluebell jedoch davor bewahren, Yuni zu entführen. Danach fliehen alle gemeinsam in den Wald von Namimori. Gokudera ist genau wie die anderen nicht in bester Verfassung und hat hart zu kämpfen, trotzdem schwört er Tsuna seine Treue und wirkt bei einem Manöver gegen Zakuro und Bluebell mit. Da Gamma und Lal Mirch keine Chance gegen Zakuro in seiner T-Rex Form haben, benutzt Gokudera schließlich Uri in ihrer Cambio Forma, wodurch diese sich in den Bogen des ersten Sturmwächters G. verwandelt. So schafft es Gokudera Zakuro auf Abstand zu halten und sogar seinen linken Arm zu zerschmettern, wird jedoch von Zakuro und Bluebell zusammen überwältigt. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er tot, bis sich alles als Illusion von Mukuro Rokudo heraus stellt. Als plötzlich Ghost die Bühne betritt, versuchen Gokudera und die anderen ihn zwar zu besiegen, doch dieser sammelt ihre Todeswillen-Flammen, um sie für Byakuran aufzubewahren. Nachdem Tsuna Ghost besiegt hat und Byakuran auftaucht, erschaffen die drei Himmel-Ringe des 7³ eine eigene Atmosphäre, die durch eine gewaltige Barriere beschützt wird. Gokudera versucht zwar mit aller Gewalt Tsuna zur Hilfe zu kommen, muss jedoch während dem finalen Kampf gegen Byakuran als Zuschauer fungieren. Als Giotto auftaucht und die Vongola-Ringe in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück versetzt, wird auch sein Vongola-Ring in die ursprüngliche Form zurück versetzt. Schließlich ist Byakuran besiegt und Tsuna und seine Familie können zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen. Vor der Abreise haben Gokudera und Bianchi ein klärendes Gespräch über ihren Vater und den mysteriösen Tod seiner Mutter. Schließlich kehrt Hayato mit den anderen in die Vergangenheit zurück, muss jedoch seine Boxen in der Zukunft lassen. Seine Vongola-Box wurde in einen Ring verwandelt, den er immer bei sich trägt. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Zurück in der Vergangenheit kündigt sich die Erbschaftszeremonie von Tsuna an. Gokudera ist sofort Feuer und Flamme. Zusätzlich bekommt die Namimori Mittelschule neue Schüler, unter denen sich auch Shitt P. befindet, ein etwas ungewöhnliches Mädchen. Gokudera hält sie für ein Alien, weshalb er sie ständig beobachtet. Während die Zeremonie näher rückt, werden Tsuna und Tage später Yamamoto angegriffen, wobei Yamamoto schwer verletzt wird, sodass er an der Zeremonie nicht teilnehmen kann und ins Krankenhaus muss. Während der Zeremonie stellen sich die Mitglieder der Shimon Famiglia als Feinde heraus, die Tsuna und die anderen an der Nase herum geführt haben. Sie stehlen die Sünde, das Blut des ersten Shimon Bosses Cozart, fusionieren sie mit ihren Shimon Ringen und wollen Rache an der Vongola Famiglia nehmen, da sie sich von deren erstem Boss Giotto verraten fühlen. Im Kampf gegen Enma werden die Vongola Ringe zerstört, können jedoch von Talbot neu geschmiedet werden. Dazu fusioniert er sie mit den Vongola Box Ringen und der Bestrafung, das Blut Giottos, zu der neuen Vongola Ausrüstung. = = = Beziehungen = Bianchi Hayato und Bianchi sind Halbgeschwister, da sie verschiedene Mütter haben. Ihre Bezieung zueinander ist nicht gerade einfach. Durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis in Hayatos Vergangenheit, ist es ihm nicht möglich, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, ohne das ihm schlecht wird oder er das Bewusstsein verliert. Bianchis Augen müssen verdeckt sein, damit er sie ansehen kann. Obwohl sie nur Halbgeschwister sind, sorgt sich Bianchi sehr um Hayato und liebt ihn wie einen echten Bruder, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigt. Sie ist als seine Trainerin in der Future Arc vorgesehen, was jedoch schief geht. Seine Eltern thumb|left|Gokudera und seine MutterHayato liebt seine Mutter sehr, auch wenn er bis zu ihrem Tod nicht wusste, dass sie seine Mutter ist. Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen fühlte er sich ihr sehr verbunden und beide genossen jeden Augenblick, den sie zusammen verbracht haben. Zu seinem Vater hat Gokudera eine eher schlechte Beziehung. Sein Vater ist ebenfalls Boss einer Mafia Familie und da Hayato sein uneheliches Kind ist, benachteiligt er ihn. Tsuna Nachdem Tsuna ihn vor seinen eigenen Bomben gerettet hat, schwört Hayato ihm seine Loyalität, die er mit sehr großer Leidenschaft ausübt. So ist Hayato zu Tsunas rechter Hand geworden. Yamamoto Für Gokudera ist Yamamoto ein Rivale für die Position der rechten Hand von Tsuna, weshalb er ihm offen seine Missachtung zeigt. Manchmal wirkt er jedoch auch ein wenig neidisch wegen der engen Beziehung von Yamamoto und Tsuna und Yamamotos Fähigkeiten. Auch wenn Hayato immer wieder betont, dass Yamamoto nur ein „Baseball Idiot“ ist, so sind die beiden doch enge Freunde und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Yamamoto ist es auch meistens, der Gokudera zurückhält, wenn dieser wieder einen Wutanfall hat. Gokudera würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber Yamamoto ist einer seiner Freunde und er vertraut ihm so sehr, dass er sogar Tsuna in seiner Obhut lässt. Dr. Shamal Hayato und Shamal lernten sich kennen, als er noch ein Kind war. Shamal war bei der Mafia Famiglia angestellt und Hayato wollte unbedingt sein Schüler werden, wurde allerdings abgewiesen. Shamal brachte Gokudera den Umgang mit Dynamit bei und bis heute ist es Hayatos stärkste Waffe. Man könnte meinen, die beiden können sich nicht leiden, aber Shamal möchte nur das Beste für Hayato. Er stellt eine Art Vaterfigur für Hayato dar. Lambo thumb|Er hat auch eine weiche Seite Gokudera hält Lambo einfach nur für nervig und anstrengend, was er diesen auch spüren lässt. Oft sieht man, wie sich die beiden streiten. Sie geben sich auch Spitznamen. So nennt Gokudera Lambo stehts „dumme Kuh“ und Lambo ruft ihn meist „Stupidera“. Doch auch wenn sich die beiden meistens nur streiten und ärgern, so ist es Gokudera, der Lambo im Endkampf der Varia Arc vor Levi A Than rettet.thumb|left|Stupidera Lambo ist für ihn so etwas wie ein nerviger kleiner Bruder. Auch wenn sie sich streiten, so beschützt er ihn doch, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist und besucht ihn sogar im Krankenhaus, als Lambo verletzt ist. = = = Waffen = Bomben Hayatos kennzeichnende Waffen sind Bomben. Er benutz mehrere verschiedene Arten: *'Taschendiebstahl Bomben''' – Er befestigt eine einzige Bombe durch schnelle, unauffällige Bewegungen auf seinem Ziel. *'Verdoppelte Bomben' – Er verdoppelt die Anzahl an Bomben. *'Verdreifachte Bomben' – Hayato verdreifacht die Anzahl an Bomben. *'Verdoppelte Bomben mit Mini Bomben' – Er wirft normale Bomben zusammen mit kleineren Bomben. Zuerst die kleinen, dann die normalen. Dies erzeugt die Illusion, dass alle Bomben gleich groß und gleich weit entfernt sind. *'Speed Bombs' – Er benutz eine kleine Bombe und wirft sie in die Luft. Dort explodiert sie und erzeugt eine Explosion mit viel Wucht. *'Bomb Sprays' – Hayato wirft viele Bomben gleichzeitig in die Nähe seines Gegners. *'Raketen Bomben' – Diese Bomben gleichen Gokuderas sonst starke und harte Attacken aus. Sie sind langsamer und ungenau. *'Smoke Bombs' – Gokudera benutz diese Bomben, um einen undurchsichtigen Nebel zu erzeugen. So kann er ungesehen fliehen oder angreifen. Boxen Sistema C.A.I. thumb|left|Gs Bogen Als er mit Bianchi für die Invasion der Melon Base trainiert, übergibt sie ihm zwei Gürtel mit Boxen. Diese nennen sich Sistema C.A.I. und wurden vom Hayato aus der Zukunft entwickelt, jedoch nicht vervollständigt. Neben den Boxen bekommt er noch fünf schwarze Totenkopfringe. Sistema C.A.I. (Sistema Cambino Arma Istantaneo) benutzt die Flammen, die durch den Körper einer Person fließen. Normalerweise benutzt jeder nur eine Art von Flammen, dennoch ist es möglich mit diesem System auch andere, schwächere Flammen eines anderen Attributs zu benutzen. Sistema C.A.I. benutzt diese anderen Flammen, um so die Sturmflamme zu verstärken. Sistema C.A.I.s weitere Flammen: *'Regen:' Mit diesen Flammen umschlossene Raketen schwächen den Gegner. *'Schönwetter:' Die Schnelligkeit der Raketen wird erhöht. *'Wolken:' Der Schuss teilt sich in mehrere kleine Schüsse. *'Blitz:' Ein starker Strahl, welcher großen Schaden anrichtet. Vongola Box *'Uri (Vongola Box Modus):' Uri ist Bestandteil von Sistema C.A.I. und Gokuderas Vongola Box. In der Cambio Forma fusioniert sie mit dem Flame Arrow und wird zu einem riesigen Bogen aus Knochen, genannt G. Archery. In der Mitte befindet sich eine riesige römische eins, die die erste Generation repräsentiert. In der Cambio Forma beherrscht Uri zwei Attacken: Tornado Flame Arrow und Catling Arrow. **'Taienrankuga:' Dies ist eine kombinierte Attacke von Gokudera, Ryohei, Basil und ihren Box Tieren. Kangaryu beschießt Uri mit einer Schönwetterkugel, die Uri in Kraft und Größe wachsen lässt. Hinzu kommen Alfins Regenflammen, was zusammen eine tödliche Kombination ergibt. Kämpfe *vs Tsuna – Verloren *vs Hibari – Verloren *vs Chikusa – Verloren *vs Ken und Chikusa – Verloren *+ Yamamoto vs Squalo – Verloren *vs Belphegor – Verloren *vs Levi A Than – Gewonnen *+ Yamamoto vs Mammon – Verloren *+ Tsuna vs Lal Mirch – Verloren *vs Nosaru – Gewonnen *+ Yamamoto vs Gamma – Verloren *vs. Cappuccino- Gewonnen *vs Gamma – Unentschieden *(nur Anime) + Tsuna vs Colonnello – Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Tsuna und die anderen Ringwächter vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Kikyo – Verloren *+ Lal Mirch und Gamma vs Zakuro - Unentschieden *+ Tsuna und die anderen Wächter vs Shimon Famiglia - Verloren *vs Adelheid - Gewonnen *''vs. P. Shitt - Gewonnen'' Charakter Songs * Oretachi no Joy (Single) (mit Yamamoto) * Loop...! * Our Promise (mit Yamamoto) * Die Bombe des Sturms (mit Bianchi und Dr. Shamal) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (gesamter Reborn Cast) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (erweiterter Cast) * Hashire * YELL Trivia * Obwohl Gokudera raucht ist die Zigarette, die er in seiner neuen Cambio Forma hat keine richtige Zigarette, sondern nur ein Zünder. * Er liest am liebsten "The Wonders and Mysteries of the World", ein monatlich erscheinendes Wissensmagazin. * Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau. * Er ist zu einem Viertel Japaner (seine Mutter war halb Italienerin, halb Japanerin). * Er hat den Nachnamen seiner Mutter angenommen. * Hayato ist im Manga Kettenraucher, was im Anime nur durch seine raue Stimme angedeutet wird. * Er hasst Leute, die älter sind als er, z.B (Adult) Lambo. * Er nennt seine Schwester Bianchi meistens nur Aneki (jap. große Schwester). * In einem Interview mit Haru sagt er, dass wenn er ein Tier seiner Wahl haben könnte, es ein Ogo Pogo wäre, da es das stärkste aller Monster ist. * Er ist in der Serie Monster Bändiger Tsuna das Monster GOKUDERA, eine Werkatze. * In einer Rückblende sagte Dr. Shamal, das Gokudera seinen Haarstil 'kopiert' hätte. * Gokuderas bisherige Platzierungen bei den Beliebtheitsumfragen sind die folgenden: ** Beliebteste Charaktere: Platz 1 mit 3986 Stimmen (erstes Jubiläum) ** Beliebteste Charaktere: Platz 3 mit 2790 Stimmen (zweites Jubiläum) ** Beliebteste, männliche Charaktere: Platz 4 mit 3612 Stimmen (drittes Jubiläum) ** beliebteste Charaktere: Platz 3 mit 7849 Stimmen (viertes Jubiläum) ** Am meisten erwartete Zukunftscharaktere: Platz 6 mit 3718 Stimmen (viertes Jubiläum) * Er scheint eine leichte Sehschwäche zu haben, da man ihn meistens mit Brille sieht, wenn er etwas liest. So auch in einem Ending oder im Vongola Versteck, während er an seinem Sistema C.A.I. arbeitet. Referenzen en:Hayato Gokudera Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Sturm Element Kategorie:Wolken Element Kategorie:Regen Element Kategorie:Schönwetter Boxen Kategorie:Blitz Element Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Hidekazu Ichinose Kategorie:Hayato Gokudera Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe